Tropical Terror
by Jet556
Summary: Ping File AU. The reports of disappearances at a tropical resort causes Lee and his friends to investigate.
1. Sojourn

**Welcome everyone. For this Ping File story, I'm actually doing some retcon work. No longer set during the 1970's but during the 1940's with Lynch himself having been a Nazi scientist. Enjoy and review.**

 **Sojourn**

Basil Hagen was a fighter, an intelligencer, a legate, a daredevil and a librarian. A veteran of World War II, his face had been horribly scarred in his service for the Allies, even to the point of him losing sight in his left eye. The horrors of war had turned his hair white and combined with his disfigured face he looked much older than he actually was. A frequent allonym of his was "Philip Pratt."

His leman was one Venus Kellerman, a mannequin who operated under the allonym of Brigitte Gardner. She had large bosoms, toned long yet shapely legs, an attractive voluptuous yet toned body, an hourglass figure, a nice rear, curly red hair and spoke with a flirtatious, sultry voice.

How they got together was anyone's guess. Love is blind they say but it was otherwise something that that was very much true. Basil and Venus loved one another.

They were a sojourn in the tropics. Why? Basil had left the agency he had once worked for and wanted to take an early vacation. He no longer worked with his friends Lee Ping, Cam Martinez, Holger Holgaart and Tina Kwee… So it would seem.


	2. Local Legend

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Local Legend**

The hotel that Basil and Venus were staying at had been established in 1920. The founder of the hotel was one Leopold Webber, the father of Nazi criminal Lynch Webber. Ever since the founding of the hotel strange things had been going on.

What sort of things?

In 1938, ironically the year of Orson Welles' infamous "War of the Worlds" broadcast, there were sightings of an Unidentified Flying Humanoid. Not an Unidentified Flying Object but an actual Unidentified Flying Humanoid. A UFH in contrast to a UFO!

In 1943, there were sightings of a sea monster. It only caused the locals to believe that while he lived Leopold had been up to something and those who knew of the local legend often searched the hotel to find out what it was.

Was Leopold up to something? Well, that is the tale and we wouldn't want to give it away.


	3. The Bikini

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Bikini**

In their hotel room, Basil sat on the bed as Venus showed him her new swimsuit. It was a two-piece swimsuit with a g-string back made out of thirty square inches of cloth with a newspaper type pattern. Basil was interested but didn't know what to make of it.

"What the hell is it?" asked Basil.

"It is a new swimsuit made by Louis Reard." Replied Venus.

"Who?" Basil had never heard of Louis Reard.

"A French clothes designer." Stated Venus. "He calls it the bikini. What do you think?" She turned to one side, lifted her long red hair and popped her right foot.

"I have ten words for it." Said Basil with a concupiscent smile. "Alluring, beddable, cute, desirable, foxy, hot, luscious, lush, nubile and provocative." He stood up, wrapped his arms around her and gave her an amorous kiss.

Venus briefly kissed back until breaking the kiss. "Why did you leave the agency?"

"I was bored. Go here, go there, do this, do that."

"Go to fantastic places, do incredible things." Countered Venus. "How is that boring? You were surrounded by amazing people: Lee, Cam, Holger, Biffy, Tina…"

"I will get changed and we will go down to the pool." Said Basil, grapping his trunks and heading for the bathroom.

 **Author's note**

The description of the bikini is a how the earliest bikini actually looked. If you don't find it appropriate for the rating please forgive me but I was aiming for historical accuracy in attire.


	4. The Creature at the Window

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Creature at the Window**

As Basil and Venus had been speaking a pair of eyes had been watching them through the window. It was relatively unnoticed until Basil went to change into his swim trunks and Venus turned and saw it looking through the window at her.

It was a beast about eight feet tall but with a nimble body. It had black hair and was standing upright. The face was flat and gorilla-like.

"Basil!" Venus cried in alarm. The moment she cried out, the creature jumped away. Venus ran to the window and saw it having landed on its feet on the ground below. Since Basil and Venus' room was on the second floor, it hadn't been that much of a jump.

"What?" asked Basil, coming out of the bathroom wearing his red trunks.

Venus turned to look at her beau. "There was something outside the window!"

"What do you mean? Like a bird?" asked Basil.

"No, it was an ape… Or maybe it some prehistoric human… It was an ape-man!"

"What, you mean like Tarzan?" asked Basil.

"No!"

"A Neanderthal?"

"No!"

"Some sort of thing like that creature from Tibet?"

"Yes!"

"Oh damn!" exclaimed Basil, flopping down onto the bed like someone who skipped a letter in the alphabet. "This is just the sort of thing that will bring the agency down on this place! Lee and the rest are probably on their way here right now!"


End file.
